


The Shiokawan Grimoire

by Flogið eins og fiðrildi (LucidDreamer777), Geone (LucidDreamer777)



Category: World of Horror (Video Game), 恐怖の世界 | Kyoufu no Sekai | World of Horror (Video Game)
Genre: Curses, Documentation, Eldritch, Magic, Rituals, Spells & Enchantments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:46:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27419008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucidDreamer777/pseuds/Flogi%C3%B0%20eins%20og%20fi%C3%B0rildi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucidDreamer777/pseuds/Geone
Summary: This is a data book that provides detail to every spell, ritual, magical items, curses and Eldritch lore that were present in Shiokawa, Japan, in an Earth that the Agents have visited. Copies of this data book is allowed for distribution amongst Rookie Agents, but usage of spells is forbidden as about 90% of all spells and rituals contain harmful side effects that are potentially hazardous, such as fatigue, insanity, corruption, drained stamina, lost reasoning, potential summoning of a destructive old god and halitosis.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. TABLE OF CONTENTS

**Author's Note:**

> Everything that is documented in this docu-fic belongs to Panstasz, who creates the game World of Horror as well as anyone who is involved in the development in making of the game and content. However, every time you cast a spell or ritual, you will always have to pay something in exchange, whether it is your body, sanity, memory, or time of the world, lest the Old God is unleashed and there is nothing that you can do.
> 
> So, think and plan on your battles if you wish to survive in your great battle against them, my dear nine, brave warriors.

#  TABLE OF CONTENTS

##  SPELLS

  1. [Abolish](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27419008/chapters/67020409)
  2. [Absorb](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27419008/chapters/67060294)
  3. [Ashen Contract](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27419008/chapters/67060315)
  4. [Awaken](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27419008/chapters/67060327)
  5. [Binding Agony](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27419008/chapters/67060771)
  6. [Cauterize](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27419008/chapters/67060798)
  7. [Enthrallment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27419008/chapters/67257676)
  8. [Expel Evil](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27419008/chapters/67257754)
  9. Flesh Regrowth
  10. Grow Teeth
  11. Invisibility
  12. Ithotu Flame
  13. Memory Extract
  14. Mend
  15. Midasu Touch
  16. Mind Drain
  17. Multiply Wounds
  18. Regeneration
  19. Seal of Bram'El
  20. Seal of Savvesh
  21. Shadow Shroud
  22. Skin Removal
  23. Third Eye
  24. Thread of Fate
  25. Void



##  RITUALS

  1. Ancestral Strength
  2. K'Npha Ritual
  3. Witness Curse



##  CURSES:

  1. Branded
  2. Cursed Signs
  3. Holes
  4. Hunger
  5. Insmasu Look
  6. Paranoia
  7. Stalker



##  MAGIC ITEMS:

  1. Cursed Doll
  2. Dusty Grimoire
  3. Holy Candle
  4. Human Skull
  5. Mummified Heart



##  SHIOKAWAN LEGENDS:

  1. TBA



##  OLD GODS:

  1. Ath-Yolazsth the Towering Eye
  2. Cthac-Atorasu, the Spider God
  3. Goizo, the Thing Forsaken by God
  4. Ithotu, the Devouring Flame
  5. U'Enoth, The Dark Silent One
  6. Uzumaki, The Eternal Spiral
  7. Ygothaeg, the Irresistable Gaze



##  THE OTHERWORLDS:

  1. Description
  2. Boreal Expanse
  3. Bleeding Desert
  4. Upper Kingdom




	2. Abolish

#  Abolish

##  Class:

Combat, Defensive

##  Description:

A sacred spell that is once used by Shinto priests and priestesses in Ancient Japan, it was nearly extinct by the advent of modern society and practices that were altered to suit its needs. Many original scrolls were once lost during World War 2, with many shrines being destroyed throughout the war, and along with them the practitioners. In modern day Japan, it has been reduced to only a handful of very obscure books and even fewer practitioners, as society has been forgotten of its existence except for occultists and practitioners.

The spell contains words that appears to be identical to modern day variant of the Fukushima dialect, hinting that this spell exists around the Yayoi period. Based on the small gatherings of surviving documents, the spell is used created to combat against malevolent and demonic Yokai. Casting of the spell shines a bright holy light for several seconds, which causes otherworldly creatures to screech in pain. It does not kill them but is observed that their combat capabilities have been weakened, giving its caster an advantage.

The spell also drains the caster's stamina, possibly more so than the other spells. As such, the usage of this spell is strongly advisable to spellcasters with high stamina to mitigate on the draining effects of the spell.

##  Effects:

  * Casts a blinding holy light that weakens creatures of unholy and otherworldly nature



##  Side Effects:

  * Physical exhaustion, due to using their internal strength to cast with this spell.



##  Notes:

None


	3. Absorb

#  Absorb

##  Class:

Combat

##  Description:

A dangerous forgotten spell that is practiced by many cults, witches and wizards, many who are aligned with many Old Gods.

Whenever the spell is cast, harm towards their target will appear. Based in all accounts and some trials and testing, the wounds that appear are minor lacerations, medium-sized cuts, small bruises and small holes. The presence of these wounds causes life force to escape from them, in form of a white, glowing stream of light, that would be absorbed into the caster. Casters describe the effect as rejuvenating and revitalized, as if the target's energy is transferred to them, but also describes of feeling something within them chipping. One of the casters went insane after casting the spell too much, suggesting that casting "Absorb" can likely induce insanity if used too much.

Not much is known with the history of this spell, as the practitioners have all died out at some point prior the Feudal era, with many dates being 672, 710 and 784 AD, potentially during the Jinshin War and the Nara period respectively. Few of the existing accounts recalled that the practitioners are always wearing terrifying Oni masks, possibly to channel fear to their enemies or as a religious mask used to wear in their worship of a yet to be seen Old God.

As with the spell, these masks are all lost, possibly being destroyed throughout the war or period. Although it is hypothesized that they were annihilated due to their practices, alternate hypotheses would also include being part of the casualties in the war or are part of the joint operation to trim down enemy's strength, as the spell has the potential to be used as a weapon.

From 1980 to 1984, there are reports of attacks with people suffering from wounds appearing out of nowhere. Two of our Agents, Mercie and Ira, managed to obtain a classified footage from the police detailing of one of the attacks. It is shown of a man running in a dead-end as a woman in a makeshift Oni or demon mask walks toward him. The woman stands there while the man screams and a fatal laceration appears in his neck, based on the on-sight investigation in the attack, while the life force of the victim is transferred to the woman, before she leaves the scene while the man lies on the ground. The police cover up the incident as a possible attack from a masked serial killer and informs the Agents to be silent of the incident and footage, as the public will not believe on it. Unfortunately, the victim died upon arrival to the hospital, with the cause from loss of blood with the laceration appearing in the center of his neck, deep enough that his windpipe is cut. The police also frame the suspect as a person who is a serial killer associated with the Absorb attacks, and the suspect is yet to be caught.

##  Effects:

  * Absorbs the strength from the enemy after successfully hitting them with the spell



##  Side Effects:

  * Great mental strain
  * Can possibly cause insanity to those with weak minds



##  Notes:

This spell is one of the dangerous spells found in Shiokawa, Japan, and is forbidden to be cast in field.


	4. Ashen Contract

#  Ashen Contract

##  Class:

Combat, Offensive

##  Description:

An incredibly powerful spell. The application of this spell is deadly to most targets with the exception of the eldritch abominations.

In casting of this spell, the surrounding region of the target has its toxic and evil energy to strike against the target. The shapes of this utilized energy varies form most of the targets, but all of them involves with the usage of dark fiery energy. The most common method of destroying the target involves a ring of black fire that consumes the target whole, leaving behind little remains except a charred corpse. In some rare instance, the bodies left behind will be partially burned.

Despite of this lethal technique, the caster will not be burned or harmed from the spell's effects.

However, once casted, the spell cannot be used again by the caster. There are no attempts to re-cast the spell, and is under debate of whether it should be tested or not. There are some theories of such limitations that were placed in the spell; ranging from the possibility of draining the area life energy to drawing in closer of even stronger and worse eldritch creatures or possibly Old Gods. However, this hypothesis is not yet proven, due to the lack of information relating to this spell, including its history.

According to the data, this spell just randomly appear throughout human history, with no pinpoint year and time to when the spell is originally conceived. Some of them appears to date back to the earlier times, while the latest is in 1984, the exact year where supernatural activities were at its highest in Shiokawa. Strangely, a highly similar spell is even found outside of Japan, somewhere in the sight of where the Great Library of Alexandria once stood in 285 BC, which could make this spell the oldest once proven to be true.

The spell is inscribed in a tablet shaped like a monolith, which is 11 feet high and 5 feet in length. This tablet, which is mostly destroyed my religious fanatics years ago, described of a spell that can "banish its enemies into the realm of eternal fire" and the incantations of this associate spell is lost in time.

Incidentally, the tablet is also made of black marble-like material. Currently, this piece is stored within the Bibliotheca Alexandrina and some of the charms are placed around it, possibly in hopes of it never to be found again. The Agents are able to acquire permission from the director of the library under the disguise of cultists who seek to protect the tablet, and able to take enough images and data from the tablet before leaving.

A similar tablet is allegedly found in Shiokawa, Japan. It is currently not proven if it is the same tablet with the one from Bibliotheca Alexandrina.

##  Effects:

  * Instantly kills any non-Eldritch creatures



##  Side Effects:

  * Spell can only be used once
  * Gives the world less time from the inevitable awaken of the Old Gods



##  Notes:

This spell is one of the best spells to use against many enemies in this universe. However, it is also highly impractical, since it can only be used once. Once learned with this spell, it is best to cast it wisely.

Within the Agents, there is a small debate of whether the spell is the cause of Ithotu, the Devouring Flame, to be unleashed into the world. Testing of this spell beyond its intended limit is forbidden, as it is unknown what is the other, more obscure and potentially dangerous side effects once it is casted beyond its limit.


	5. Awaken

#  Awaken

##  Class:

Unknown

##  Description:

An incredibly ancient and powerful spell that allows a person to tap in their inner ancestral strength. Its origins is poorly studied, due to the scrolls and tablets pertaining to this spell are heavily damaged. Incidentally, this spell is first sighted in Shiokawa, where many supernatural activities were reported as well.

Once the spell is casted, the caster's inner dormant strengths has been unleashed. Effects vary from person to person, and the spell's effect increase the capacities by 10% percent.

Sometimes, the spell does not function to the caster. It has been hypothesized that the spell only works with certain individuals, either by the natives of the World of Horror universes or those who has traces of supernatural parentage in their bloodline.

As with many Doom-affiliated spells, using of this spell is strictly forbidden and dangerous and can be used only within dire circumstances or absolute necessity.

##  Effects:

  * Unlocks the ancient potential power of an individual, raising either their strength, mental strength, mental capacity, flexibility, senses and charisma.



##  Requirements:

  * Caster must be native of the _World of Horror_ universe or has traces of superhuman, supernatural or eldritch parentage.
  * May also work if the caster's ancestors are stronger than the current generation.



##  Side Effects:

  * Negative energies are being drawn in the surrounding area.



##  Notes:

Draw backs are not yet tested. This spell might be even more obscure than the rest. Needs more research.

One of the users has been shouting "AWAKEN MY MASTERS!" in performing the spell. As of now, there are no correlations between further increased strength with and without the utterance of the catchphrase.


	6. Binding Agony

#  Binding Agony

##  Class:

Combat

##  Description:

A supportive spell created in the early years of 20th century in Earth. Produced by combat exorcists in Japan, the spell is one of the many spells created by them to be present in many modern books, albeit in coded and secret messages.

Unique with this spell is that it is also a Seal-type spell, targeting only to a singular entity. The seal is described as circular in shape, with the outer parts containing letters and alphabets not found in the official characters of the Japanese language in the 1980s. In the center of the inner circle of the seal are single-line strokes that vaguely shapes like a torii.

Once casted, the seal will bind the target's physical and mental capabilities, dulling their skills and prowess. The duration of the seal is not proven, but is implied to be either permanent or temporary. The spell also has a side effect that features visions of an old man in robes with an elongated forehead who takes some portions of the caster's thoughts and memories.

Further investigations and studies reveal that the mysterious old deity is likely Fukurokuju, one of the Seven Lucky Gods of Japan and the God of Wisdom and Longevity, though it has been disputed to either be a yet-undiscovered kami or a Chinese star god named Shou.

##  Effects:

  * Decreases the target's combat efforts, making their attempts sluggish.
  * Spell affects their physical and mental strength, causing attacks or spells to be weaker.



##  Requirements:

  * Caster must be within a _World of Horror_ universe



##  Side Effects:

  * Weakened mental strength
  * Possible inducement of insanity



##  Notes:

This spell is banned for recreational usages in BDSM roleplays due to possible cause of insanity.


	7. Cauterize

#  Cauterize

##  Class:

Support, Healing

##  Description:

A spell that was developed by white mages since the time of antiquity. Although officially classified as a spell, the spell is placed in the dominant hand of the caster in forms of runes, making it a unique hybrid of a spell and a magical rune.

The spell is activated by pointing the index finger into any open wound of the caster or target's body. The wounds that are within the concern of the spell are all physical wounds, either by burnt tissues, cuts and lacerations or bruises. Wounds such as broken and fractured bones are not yet tested and wounds such as third-, fourth- and fifth-degree burns do not work. Amputations can only seal the wounds and not regenerate lost limb. Once the spell is casted, the runes in the hand will disappear.

There is little information of this spell's history and is likely an insider secret amongst the combat medical mages in the world, likely due to its limitations.

##  Effects:

  * Restores open wounds with no cost.



##  Side Effects:

  * One-time use.



##  Notes:

Although this spell is useful and safe since it cost free, its usefulness is severely limited due to it being a single-use spell. Because of this, this spell can be thought as a first aid-only spell due to its properties. Attempts to mass produce the spell is currently under study.


	8. Enthrallment

#  Enthrallment

##  Class:

Support, Investigation

##  Description:

This odd spell is recently discovered in Shiokawa, Japan. According to sources, it was created by a girl named Kirie Saito Minami, who is a transfer student to the local school in Shiokawa.

According to Kirie, she explains that she creates the spell accidentally while on the run from a dangerous cult, who seeks to use her for their gods. One of her assailants is said to drop his weapon the moment Kirie casts the spell and follows her around. She mentions that, at first, it is a bit creepy and okay, but soon grows weary, concerned and paranoid with the following cult member in her presence. She says that she tells him to "go hang himself in a post or something" and the cult member obliges by ████████████ in a nearby light post with a ██████ and Kirie was traumatized for the command she gave to him.

Due to the danger of spell's nature, testing is strongly unadvisable within the Agents. Based on the limited information of the spell, it is capable of "enthralling" a random person nearest to the caster, just like its namesake. The spell also bends the will of the affected target to do their will, either to assist in battle or follow their commands. The reactions of the target are all in bliss and happiness, with displays of unconditional loyalty. Although dismissing them is possible, Kirie mentions that they are still following them, hinting that the controlled target is regulated into passive mode until they are called forth to a more active role.

Once casted, Kirie mentions that she experiences pain in her head due to the mental strain to cast the spell. Although the spell has been discovered by Kirie, she admits to have been kidnapped by a young witch somewhere in Shiokawa and threatens her to create the spell in the scroll before she runs away with it. Copies of Kirie's Enthrallment spell can also be found in the back alleys of the downtown, where witches and wizards occasionally exchange spells to each other, with one of them being Kirie's spell. As of now, there are some instances of the spell's runes sighted in town and it is currently not known how many are still there.

##  Effects:

  * Alteration of an individual's memories, personality and traits to follow the caster regardless and assists or accompanies them in their quests



##  Side Effects:

  * The affected target may or may not become completely independent from the caster, rendering them in a near-permanent hypnotic trance.
  * Can cause intense mental strain and has a high chance of mental insanity



##  Notes:

Spell should never be taught to anyone who is more likely to go insane due to its effects.

Attempts to deactivate the spell is so far unsuccessful.

Currently, we are trying to convince Kirie to join our cause to protect the multiverse not only just for the interest of her spell and behavior, but also to grant her asylum against the cultists. Kirie is considerate with the offer, but hasn't made up her choice. We will wait for further investigation of whether Kirie will accept the offer or not.


	9. Expel Evil

#  Expel Evil

##  Class:

Support

##  Description:

One of the newest and bizarre spells discovered in Shiokawa. The spell "Expel Evil" is a peculiar spell, with traces of history back to the Asuka period in 652, where its origins are debated due to many sources that are clashing with each other. Some sources stated that the spell originates from an extinct cult or clan that formerly worships either Kuebiko, the kami of folk wisdom and knowledge, or Sukuna hikona, the kami of healing, magic and knowledge. Other sources stated that the spell actually originates from an unknown magical yōkai, either a nekomata or a kitsune, which either passes down to humans through teachings or offspring. The spell's original region is undetermined, but it is widely accepted to originate from Fukushima Prefecture.

According to test results, the spell does not work in places considered to be holy or pure.

The spell is one of the few basic spells that requires little preparation and ingredients, as surviving parchments only contains enchanting words for it to work.

The spell is also one of the very few spells capable of manifestation, in its case, it can manifest manifest worm-like creatures that are superficially resembling to _Diptera_ larvae and _Annelidae_ species.

Currently, the spell produce specimens as listed below:

  * Unidentified _Diptera_ larvae; 3 inches thick and black in color
  * Unidentified _Erpobdella_ specimens; 3 inches in length and 1-2 inches in width, lacks a sucker and black in color
  * Unidentified _Trematoda_ specimens; 2 - 4 inches in width, 3 - 5 inches in length and black in color. Superficially identical with _Paragonimus westermani_ (Japanese lung fluke)
  * Unknown and unidentified _Annelidae_ specimen; 3 inches in length, 1 inch in width and black in color. Does not resemble any known terrestrial and native Earth worm.



##  Effects:

  * Dark, malevolent energies is absorbed by the caster by their surroundings.
  * The energies absorbed in the body cluster in the abdominal region and into the stomach, spontaneously forming any of the listed specimens above, either by a single species or any combination.
  * The caster expels them either by voluntary or involuntary emesis, with the later happening only after 5 minutes have passed with the specimens still in the caster's stomach. Prior to involuntary emesis, the caster will experience nausea and lightheadedness.



##  Side Effects:

  * No known negative side effects, with some very few occurrences: 
    * Allergy attacks (depending of the specimen expelled and medical history of the caster)
    * Nausea (common cases)
    * Constant use of the spell might cause fatigue (common cases), intense exhaustion (rare cases) or even death (very rare cases)



##  Notes:

Specimens expelled from the caster's body are deceased, as confirmed by biopsy and autopsy results. Results also show that they are deceased at approximately the same time the spell is casted.

Using this spell to get rid of "fats" is prohibited. Biologically speaking, body fat is not considered to be "evil" and is only of concern if the caster has underlying health problems in addition to obesity or excess fatty molecules within blood-related tests, as studies show correlations between illnesses and excess fat within a human body. As such, this spell should not be used as an alternative for dieting.


End file.
